geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
World Fantasy Awards
One of the three most prestigious science fiction and fantasy awards (along with the Hugo and Nebula). Trigger warning: the following articles discuss H.P. Lovedraft's racism. The award statue is a caricature of H.P. Lovecraft. Daniel Jose Older proposed to have it changed to Octavia Butler. * Nnedi Okorafor's criticism * Guardian's review * Jim C. Hines' criticism Women Winners for Best Novel * 1975: Patricia A. McKillip, The Forgotten Beasts of Eld * 1980: Elizabeth A. Lynn, Watchtower * 1991: Ellen Kushner, Thomas the Rhymer (co-winner) * 1997: Rachel Pollack, Godmother Night * 1999: Louise Erdrich, The Antelope Wife * 2002: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Other Wind * 2003: Patricia A. McKillip, Ombria in Shadow (co-winner) * 2004: Jo Walton, Tooth and Claw * 2005: Susanna Clarke, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell * 2009: Margo Lanagan, Tender Morsels (co-winner) * 2011: Nnedi Okorafor, Who Fears Death * 2013: G. Willow Wilson, Alif the Unseen * 2014: Sofia Samatar, A Stranger in Olondria '' Women Winners for Best Novella * 1988: Ursula K. Le Guin, "Buffalo Gals, Won't You Come Out Tonight" * 1991: Pat Murphy, "Bones" * 1995: Elizabeth Hand, "Last Summer at Mars Hill" * 2000: Laurel Winter, "Sky Eyes" * 2001: Melanie Tem, "The Man on the Ceiling" (co-author) * 2004: Greer Gilman "A Crowd of Bone" * 2008: Elizabeth Hand, Illyria * 2010: Margo Lanagan, "Sea-Hearts" * 2011: Elizabeth Hand, "The Maiden Flight of McCauley's Bellerophon" * 2014: Andy Duncan & Ellen Klages, "Wakulla Springs" Women Winners for Best Short Story * 1983: Tanith Lee, "The Gorgon" * 1984: Tanith Lee, "Elle Est Trois, (La Mort)" * 1996: Gwyneth Jones, "The Grass Princess" * 1998: P. D. Cacek, "Dust Motes" * 1999: Kelly Link, "The Specialist's Hat" * 2005: Margo Lanagan, "Singing My Sister Down" * 2007: M. Rickert, "Journey Into the Kingdom" * 2008: Theodora Goss, "Singing of Mount Abora" * 2009: Kij Johnson, "26 Monkeys, Also the Abyss" * 2010: Karen Joy Fowler, "The Pelican Bar" * 2011: Joyce Carol Oates, "Fossil-Figures" * 2014: Caitlín R. Kiernan, "The Prayer of Ninety Cats" Women Winners for Best Artist * 2011: Kinuko Y. Craft Women Winners for Best Anthology * 2004: ''Strange Tales, edited by Rosalie Parker * 2005: Acquainted with the Night, edited by Barbara & Christopher Roden (co-winner) * 2005: Dark Matter: Reading the Bones, edited by Sheree R. Thomas (co-winner) * 2007: Salon Fantastique, edited by Ellen Datlow and Terri Windling * 2008: Inferno: New Tales of Terror and the Supernatural, edited by Ellen Datlow * 2009: Paper Cities: An Anthology of Urban Fantasy, edited by Ekaterina Sedia * 2011: My Mother She Killed Me, My Father He Ate Me, edited by Kate Bernheimer * 2012: The Weird, Ann VanderMeer(co-editor) * 2015: Monstrous Affections: An Anthology of Beastly Tales, co-edited by Kelly Link Women Winners for Best Collection * 1980: Jessica Amanda Salmonson (editor), Amazons! * 1982: Terri Windling (editor), Elsewhere * 1986: Robin McKinley (editor), Imaginary Lands * 1987: James Tiptree, Jr., Tales of the Quintana Roo * 1991: Carol Emshwiller, The Start of the End of It All and Other Stories * 1996: Gwyneth Jones, Seven Tales and a Fable * 1999: Karen Joy Fowler, Black Glass * 2002: Nalo Hopkinson, Skin Folk * 2004: Elizabeth Hand, Bibliomancy * 2005: Margo Lanagan, Black Juice * 2007: M. Rickert, Map of Dreams * 2010: Lyudmila Petrushevskaya, There Once Lived a Woman Who Tried To Kill Her Neighbor's Baby: Scary Fairy Tales * 2014: Caitlín R. Kiernan The Ape's Wife and Other Stories * 2015: Helen Marshall Gifts for the One Who Comes After (co-winner) * 2015: Angela Slatter The Bitterwood Bible and Other Recountings (co-winner) Women Winners for Life Achievement * 1981: C.L. Moore * 1989: Evangeline Walton * 1995: Ursula K. Le Guin * 1997: Madeleine L'Engle * 1998: Andre Norton * 2000: Marion Zimmer Bradley * 2005: Carol Emshwiller * 2007: Betty Ballantine * 2007: Diana Wynne Jones * 2008: Diane Dillon (with Leo Dillon) * 2008: Patricia A. McKillip * 2009: Ellen Asher * 2009: Jane Yolen * 2011: Angélica Gorodischer * 2013: Susan Cooper * 2013: Tanith Lee * 2014: Ellen Datlow * 2014: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro * 2015: Sheri S. Tepper Women Winners the Special Award: Professional * 2007: Ellen Asher (for work at SFBC) * 2009: Kelly Link (for Small Beer Press and Big Mouth House) along with Gavin J. Grant * 2014: Irene Gallo (for art direction at Tor.com) * 2015: Sandra Kasturi for ChiZine Publications Women Winners of the Special Award: Non-Professional * 2004: Rosalie Parker (for Tartarus Press) along with R.B. Russell * 2008: Midori Snyder and Terri Windling (for Endicott Studios Website) * 2010: Susan Marie Groppi (for Strange Horizons) * 2011: Alisa Krasnostein (for Twelfth Planet Press) * 2014: Kate Baker along with Neil Clarke & Sean Wallace (for Clarkesworld) * 2015: Rosalie Parker for Tartarus Press Category:Women in Science Fiction Category:Awards